Adrian Potter: the Philosophers Stone
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: What if Lily Potter was the goddess Hecate, What if Harry was a girl, what if she had an older brother who was raised a warrior of Sparta hopefully this story answers that question.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Older Brother**

 **of the Girl-Who-Lived**

Three year old Adrian Potter the eldest son of James and Lily Potter sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his two uncles Sirius "Padfoot" Black and Remus "Moony" Lupin waiting for his mother to finish giving birth to his new little sister Harriet Potter.

 **15 months later**

Adrian woke up and saw he was in a hospital room he was in Saint Mungo's the wizard hospital "what, mum, dad, Harriett where, what happened?" asked Adrian.

A healer came in "lord Potter your awake, that's good." said the healer.

she left and came back with an old man "hello Adrian it's nice to see you." said the man whom Adrian recognized as Albus Dumbledore headmaster of his parents old school Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore what happened where are my parents and sister." Adrian asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry my boy but your parents are dead, but your sister is in a safe place." said Dumbledore.

"Can I see her Professor?" asked Adrian.

"no my boy Lord Voldemort's followers know of you two still surviving in order to protect you both you must be separated." said Dumbledore.

"but…" Adrian started.

"I'm sorry my boy but you two must be separated till Harriett is of age to come to Hogwarts." said the professor.

"now my boy your new guardian will be here to get you soon." said the professor and he left the heartbroken four year old.

Adrian's godmother Morgana Black Sirus's sister and one of his mothers best friends and she took the young lord home "Adrian." said Morgana.

"Morgana do you know where my sister is?" asked Adrian.

"no but we will find her I promise but right now I'm taking you around the world so you can learn different types of magic similar to what your mother learned before you were born." said Morgana.

So the woman took her godson around the world she took him to Germany where he learned alchemy from Edward and Alphonse Elrich, he learned sorcery from a woman called the ancient one, Morgana gave him books on dark magic.

One night while he slept he had a dream of a woman who looked like his mother the woman told him she was Hecate the goddess of magic, the darkside of the moon, necromancy, crossroads, trivial knowledge, herbalism, witches/wizards, witchcraft, sorcery, and the underworld, "you must go to my temple in Greece there you will learn something about yourself and your mother." said Hecate and so Morgana took him to greece where he found the temple he went in alone along the walls torches lit the room to a statue of a three headed woman.

Suddenly from a pyre in the temple erupted a flame and on the pyre sat Hecate "welcome to my temple young one now here we can speak freely I am Hecate as you know but I have one more name Lily Evans Potter your mother." said Hecate.

"no that impossible my mother is dead." said Adrian.

"no my son let me tell you a story some decades ago I got bored on Olympus and Zeus was as always being a prick the annual olympian arguments of mother loved you best, air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters, Hades complaining about a lover of his killed back in world war 2 killed by Zeus to be exact, anyway I got annoyed with the constant petty fighting and so I decided to change things up a bit and spend some time as a mortal witch, I was born to a no mag family called the Evans family and I was born with magic unlike my mortal sister Petunia, I spent a few years just being mortal and then I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I met your father and his friends while I was their I made friends with a greasy young slytherin boy named Severus Snape who lived in my neighborhood and I became friends with shortly after discovering my magic, then one day he called me that horrid name for muggleborns, Mudblood." Hecate said with such disdain for the name.

"He spent years trying to apologise but I'm very good at holding a grudge, besides never trust someone who calls you the derogatory term for your blood heritage, after I graduated Hogwarts I went to travel around the world to learn more of magic when I came to Greece I learned I was the Goddess Hecate in mortal form, I learned to control my god powers and after finally returning to England I married your father and you and your sister were born and we were killed by Voldemort well your father was I was sent back to Olympus I will eventually be able to come back to the mortal world but for now you need to find your sister and look out for her and train in everything you learn and will eventually learn, be her guide you and her will be the ones to defeat Voldemort but only if you help each other." said Hecate.

Adrian knew the only way he could find his sister is when she showed up at Hogwarts and then he could train her, and protect her but he would still look for her no matter what.

"Is there anything else I should know mother?" asked Adrian before his mother could disappear completely.

"Actually yes when me and your father conceived you I "borrowed" the essence of a few other gods and goddesses like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades even though I have all their abilities it was to a lesser degree so to make you more powerful I may have put their essence with your fathers and that's how you were conceived." explained Hecate and she disappeared Adrian went back out of the temple and he decided he and Morganna should stay in Greece and live in Sparta till his eleventh birthday.

Adrian went to Sparta a magical community in Greece and had an inheritance test done.

He found out that the Potter family was actually greek and descendants of King Leonidas the king and hero of Sparta who pushed back the God-King Xerxes of Persia saving all of Greece from becoming slaves of the Persians.

He also found he was descended from Gryffindor and Slytherin themselves and had several animagus forms a wolf, a lion, a panther and a few unknown forms.

His bloodline also went back to Merlin and King Arthur Adrian was given a villa his family had owned in the time of King Leonidas and he enrolled in a spartan school of battle magic till he could attend Hogwarts and he learned to fight with a sword, spears, and magic.

(just to point out I didn't acknowledge the passage of time but a few years have gone by since Adrian lost his family so that places him at about seven years old now.)

 **Four years later**

Adrian Theron Cain Leonidas Potter or to the Greek people he lived among Adrian Leonidas Potter sat in a villa he and his godmother lived in, in Sparta the magical community in Greece when an owl flew in through his window it was a Hogwarts letter "dear mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Adrian read out loud.

He then looked over everything he would need and decided to find his godmother and return to England to do his shopping after all it had been years since he was last in england his english accent had almost developed into a full greek one.

He found his Godmother who was a Magizoologist in Greece and studied greeces magical creatures studying the Nemean Lions trying to figure out why their hide was impenetrable but they were vulnerable in other places such as the mouth.

"Aunt Morgana my Hogwarts letter came in I want to get my familiar here and get my supplies in England." said Adrian.

"Alright Adrian I actually have a familiar I think you'll like said Morgana going to the phoenix section and grabbed a phoenix "this phoenix is one I specifically bred for you with permission from the Kings of course." said Morgana.

"So Morgana gonna tell him your real identity as Nyx." Hecate asked her best friend appearing from nowhere practically

"Someday maybe." said Nyx and she followed Adrian to the fireplace to floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

They floo'd and were back in England for the first time in over seven years "wow, England I almost forgot what it was like here." said Adrian.

"yes still very depressing looking." said Morgana.

They went behind the building and Morgana tapped the wall with her wand they went to Gringotts first so Adrian can claim his inheritance so he can be considered an adult in England as well as Greece.

"Hello Master Goblin I am Adrian Potter I'm here to claim my inheritance." said Adrian as politely and respectfully as he could.

"Of course Lord Potter." said the goblin and another came into the lobby.

"Lord potter welcome back to England I am Ragnarok head of this branch I believe you know my brother Spartus the head of the Spartan branch of gringotts." said Ragnarok.

"Of course master Ragnarok Spartus is currently handling all my accounts in Sparta." said Adrian.

"Now would you like to take the blood test?" asked Ragnarok.

"Yes Ragnarok I would." said Adrian holding out his hand and Ragnarok took a knife and cut the boys hand and dripped the blood onto a sheet of parchment.

The parchment now listed all of Adrian's ancestry.

 _Name: Adrian Leonidas Theron Cain Potter._

 _Parents: James Potter (father) Lily Potter-Evans/Hecate (mother)._

 **Family Vaults**

Potter family vault (via father).

Gryffindor family vault (via father).

Peverell family vault (via father).

Slytherin family vault (via mothers mortal vessel and father).

Emerys vault (via father).

Pendragon Vault (via mothers mortal vessel).

Leonidas vault (via father).

Black vault (via godmother and grandmother).

Lord of the ancient and noble houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Emrys, Pendragon, Leonidas, and Black.

Adrian looked at the list of families he was part of he was surprised about inheriting anything from his mother's mortal family considering she was Hecate but he guessed she retained enough of a blood relation with said ancestry through her vessel Lily Evans.

He knew he was a descendant of King Leonidas the first from his time in Sparta his old school mates from the school he attended in Sparta had affectionately started to call him Sparta's prince and favorite son.

There was also a list of magical abilities he inherited such as light magic, and dark magic from his mom, and animagus forms from his father which he already knew about.

"Well my lord this makes you the richest wizard in britain probably the world it also makes you heir to both the magical thrones of Britain and Sparta if you so chose to take the throne again though there is something you should know about your great uncle Theron Potter he was a wizard who fought in the war against Gellert Grindelwald he was known by many as the Dark One and this doesn't mean he was a dark wizard far from it he used dark magic as a weapon against Grindelwald he was a warrior who fought for his friends, family and the people of the world Muggle and Magical alike." said Ragnarok.

"I've heard of my great Uncle he was a black sheep in the potter family and the first Potter sorted into slytherin house every Potter before and after him has been a Gryffindor he and my grandfather Charlus Potter were both going for the same woman at one point Dorothea Black she was in a relationship with Theron and later broke up with him in their fifth year and started dating his twin brother Charlus after that he decided to travel the world he wasn't seen again till the war with Grindelwald." said Adrian.

"he arrived at Potter manor just in time to save his parents, brother, and sister-in-law using Grindelwalds followers asked "who are you." and all he said was "I am the Dark One." when asked where he had been the last few years he said he had traveled the world and stayed in Greece learned more about combat magic in order to fight the war that was coming he fought alongside the likes of the Scamander brothers and many others no one knows what happened to him after the war he disappeared despite spending some Galleons trying to find him Dorothea and Charlus could not find him and he was forever known as the lost Potter not the Dark One." said Adrian.

"You know your family history from the global wizarding war." said Ragnarok.

"Yes I share a name with Theron Potter my middle name is Theron and I always liked his story." said Adrian.

"Lord Theron was a friend of the goblin nation he had sustained serious injury after the final battle against Grindelwald and so he poured his power in a dagger that bore his name and gave it to the goblins for his heir before he finally passed on the goblins did not believe the Potter family who had disowned him for being different worthy of seeing him on his death and so we gave him a warrior's funeral." said Ragnarok.

"We believe you Adrian Potter to be the one to inherit the power and title of dark one." said Ragnarok.

"If you believe me worthy to inherit my great uncles title and power then I shall use it with pride." said Adrian.

"Then take this dagger and stab it into you." said Ragnarok.

"I don't think I like that idea." said Morganna.

"Lady Black you have nothing to worry about even if he doesn't inherit the power he will survive Lord Theron would never allow anyone to die by that blade." said Ragnarok.

Adrian took the knife and stabbed it into his shoulder and he felt his body fill with power.

With the business of Adrians inheritance out of the way they got the money for shopping and went shopping first they went to Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions and bought his robes while being measured he was next to a girl about his age with blond hair "hi my name is Lucretia Malfoy heiress to the noble house of black." the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Adrian Potter lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter." said Adrian.

"Potter any relation to the supposed girl who lived?" asked the Malfoy heiress.

Adrian knew about the name the people had started calling his sister after that night "yes she's my younger sister though I haven't seen her in seven years though I have tried looking for her but she's out of my reach." said Adrian.

"So not even you know where your own sister is no one seems to know where she is do they." said Lucretia.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about blood purity form what my godmother told me your fathers a pureblood supremacist." said Adrian.

"Yeah that seems to be a misconception about me my father just spends time molding my little brother Draco in his image since he only ever wanted a son while my mother told me to be my own person not be molded by him." said Lucretia.

While the kids were talking Morganna noticed her cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and she noticed her.

"Hello cousin Morganna." said Narcissa.

"Narcissa and what's this no little death eater husband and son attached to your nipples and crotch finally acknowledging Lucius and his spawn as scum not to be treated as members of house black, progress." said Morganna.

"Morganna why do you feel the need to be so cruel to you own family?" asked Narcissa.

"Because as far as I'm concerned my only family were Sirius, Lily, James, Andromeda,Charlus and Dorea so as far as I'm concerned my families either dead or in prison falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit." said Morganna.

"Please cousin I miss the friendship we used to have." said Narcissa.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you after leaving my brother your cousin in Azkaban when we both know that he didn't' betray the potters, admit it you just wanted him out of the way so one of your little spawns could become the next head of the black family and offer its power to the dark lord well newsflash cousin I'm the current lady of house Black and if I die Adrian becomes the next head of house Black the Black house is out of your hands forever cousin." said Morganna walking over to Adrian and grabbing him to continue shopping.

Narcissa grabbed her eldest daughter "mom do you not love father?" asked Lucretia,

"No Lucretia I don't sometimes I don't think your brother isn't even mine I can see me in you but there is no Black in Draco from what I've seen though that's probably your father's influence so if it wasn't for the fact I gave birth to him I would think your father had an affair with some whore." said Narcissa.

"Mom when was the last time dad ever laid with you?" asked Lucretia.

"Not since your brother was conceived." said Narcissa and the two left for the potions store.

 **Adrian and Morganna**

Next were his potion ingredients and potion supplies, they then went to Flourish and Blotts for the books he needed.

Finally came his wand, and they went to Ollivanders the best Wandmaker in the world according to Morganna who was British so she admitted she was Biased towards the old wand maker.

"Excuse me is anyone here?" called Adrian, and an old man rolled in on a ladder.

"I've been wondering the day I would see one of the Potter siblings, it seemed like only yesterday your mother and father were in here for their first wands your mother a ten quarter inches made of willow with a dragon heartstring core very swishy and good for Charms, your father eleven inches made of mahogany with a phoenix tail feather core very pliable and good for transfiguration, and Lady Black, Blackthorn ten inches a dragon heartstring core good for dueling, let's see what you'll be Mr. Potter." said Ollivander.

"Now as I understand you were raised in a warrior society so let us try this Blackthorn, dragon heartstring like your godmother." said Ollivander.

Adrian gave it a wave but knocked down some other wands, Adrian tried several other wands and it came down to one last wand.

"I wonder." said Ollivander he took out the wand and gave it to Adrian he held it and it felt right a bolt of lightning shot from the tip.  
"Curious very curious." said Ollivander.

"I'm sorry sir but what's curious?" asked Adrian.

"I remember every I've ever sold your wand is a rare one first it is made of two woods your wand is half Ebony-half Blackthorn a wand perfect for a warrior who doesn't mind being seen as the outsider it has two cores a phoenix tail feather and a thunderbird feather your wand is the perfect wand for combat, a warrior's tool I've only made and sold one other wand like it to your great uncle Theron Potter it also contained the same core as yours does." said Ollivander.

"but what's even more curious is the phoenix whos feather resides in your wand only gave three others one that went into your uncles wand and the other went into the wand that killed your parents, and the Thunderbird who's tail feather resides in your wand only gave one other to the wand of your great uncle I expect great things from you Mr. Potter after all he-who-must-not-be-named and your great uncle both did great things you know who did terrible but great things." said Ollivander giving the wand to Adrian Morganna paid for the wand and they left.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place Morgana asked Adrian if he'd like to become the next Black family head.

This surprised the young Potter lord in all the time he had lived with Morgana she never asked if he wanted to become the next head of the Black family "yes Aunt Morgana." said Adrian.

"good because I've already had you named my heir and as I am the current head of the Black family should I pass on you shall be named the next lord Black." said Morgana.

he could have sworn he could hear a voice saying "I will not let a half-blood into my family." was the scream he heard.

"Give me a minute." said Morgana and she went upstair and he heard three voices screaming and something that sounded like "if you don't shut up mother I'll burn your portrait and Kreecher keep quiet and out of sight for the next few weeks till my godson is at school or I'll rip off your ears and skin you alive." said Morgana and all the voices faded.

 **A few weeks later**

The day after that Adrian had been officially adopted by Morgana and had become in the eyes of the Black family magic Adrian Leonidas Potter-Black though to the public he would still be Adrian Potter heir to the most ancient and noble house Black and lord of the most ancient and noble house of Potter.

Adrian now sat on the hogwarts express awaiting his arrival to Hogwarts and a red headed girl with two red headed boys came in "excuse me do you mind if the three of us sit here everywhere else is full." said the girl.

"Go ahead Κόκκινα." said Adrian.

"Kokkiva what does that mean?" asked the red headed girl.

"It means Reds in greek." said Adrian.

"I'm Regina Weasley these are my twin brothers Fred and George We'll be first years at Hogwarts this year." said the redhead and she and the other two sat across from Adrian and he read his book on greek myths seeing if maybe Zeus and the other gods of Ancient Greece had just been powerful magic users that had just been seen as gods by the ancients.

A girl came into their compartment "excuse me have you guys seen an iguana named Tyler a boy named Michael Longbottoms lost one." said the girl.

"Michael Longbottom." said Adrian getting a look in his eye as if he were hearing the name of an old friend.

"Sorry but do you know him?" asked the girl.

"Tell him that the son of Lily Evans wants to meet with him." said Adrian "I'll find his lizard." said Adrian and the girl left.

"Accio Tyler the Iguana." said Adrian and Iguana flew to his shoulder opposite his Phoenix, Hestia.

The girl came back with Michael "Adrian is that you?" asked Michael.

"Yeah Michael it's me its been a long time." said Adrian.

"What happened to you after that night your parents died and mine were sent to the hospital?" asked Michael.

"My godmother Morgana Black got custody of me since like you said Aunt Alice was in St Mungos and Uncle Sirius in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit." said Adrian.

"What about Lupin couldn't he have taken you in?" asked Michael.

"There were multiple things that kept uncle Moony from taking me in but either way I ended up with aunt Morgana and she took me around the world to work out my issues, my parents dead, little sister gone I had some things to work out and we settled in Sparta the magical community in Greece where I was trained as a warrior and Soldier for the two kings and trained to be heir of Leonidas as was my birthright." said Adrian.

"So you traveled like your mom to learn more about magic and settled in Greece like your great uncle?" asked Michael though it seemed more like a statement.

"Yep came back a few weeks ago to get used to living in England again since I haven't been here since I was four." said Adrian.

"So you're Adrian Potter the second Lost Potter son of James and Lily Potter, and brother of the Girl who lived?" asked Regina.

"yes." said Adrian.

"Wicked were sharing a compartment with practical royalty." said the Twins.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand I mean I've read of the Potter Family and the Girl who lived Harriet Potter but I've never heard of a lost Potter except Theron Potter the Dark One." said the brown haired girl.

"Not surprising I'm sure that no one really writes about me my sister was the hero that night I'm not mad to have been left out of the events of that night I would rather forget them." said Adrian "now I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet and we can't call you brown haired girl." said Adrian.

"Oh sorry my name is Helen Granger I'm a first generation witch." said Helen.

"Well miss. Granger let me welcome you to the world of magic." said Adrian.

"We should probably change into our robes oh and Michael here's your lizard try to keep a hold of it." said Adrian and the four males left the compartment to let the two females change.

An hour or so later the train arrived at hogsmeade station "firs years this way, firs years come on don't be shy." called a voice and Adrian and his acquaintances, he didn't know if he could call them friends yet got of the train "ello Adrian." said a giant man.

"I'm sorry sir but do I know?" asked Adrian.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't remember me you were so young but I'm Hagrid and I pulled you and your sister from your house." said Hagrid.

Hagrid lead them to the boats and they went to Hogwarts and were given to an older witch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts now soon you will pass through these doors and join your houses but before you can take your seats you will be sorted there is Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious." said the woman.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she finished and went through the door leaving the new students alone for a few minutes.

She came back and brought the students to a three legged chair and a ratty hat which sang a song (I'm not going to make up a song for it to sing.).

Mcgonagall started calling names, calling Helen Granger who went to Gryffindor, then Lucretia Malfoy who went to Slytherin.

Finally it was Adrian who was called up next he went up and sat in the seat.

"Hmm difficult very difficult there's the honor and courage of the spartans you were raised among, wisdom of the Athenians you fight, your loyal to those who have earned it and cunning as well but where should I put you." said the hat.

"Put me in Gryffindor even if I belong to the snakes a real slytherin can hide among the lions den if their cunning enough." said Adrian.

"True, better be Gryffindor." said the hat and he sat with the Gryffindor the weasley triplets were sent to Gryffindor.

 **I'm working on this and another Harry Potter story which will have a Black as the main character named Erebus Zeus Hades Black son of Regulus Black probably I may choose someone else next chapter will be a time skip to Adrians third year and Harriettes first years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The reunion of the potter siblings**

Adrian sat in the compartment he shared with his friends from the last two years Helen, Regina, Fred, George, and Michael.

As Adrian sat looking out the window he saw a young eleven year old girl with black hair and green eyes don't ask how but he knew who it was it was his younger sister Harriet Lilith Potter he saw Fred and George help her Adrian had a problem he didn't know how to approach his sister it had been ten years since he last saw her so he was nervous what would she think of him would she think he abandoned her how did he go about this.

Helen was the first to arrive at the compartment with him "hey Adrian have a good summer?" asked Helen.

"Yeah just did my normal schedule trained with the other junior spartans soldiers, studied some greek magical creatures with my godmother, did my homework, and practiced my animagus transformations, what about you?" asked Adrian.

"Just did my homework, my family went out to France for vacation, my sister is really excited to attend Hogwarts." said Helen.

"That's great Helen." said Adrian.

"Your sister and you will be reunited this year aren't you happy about that." said Helen.

"I am Helen but remember I haven't seen her close to ten years what if she hates me and thinks I abandoned her." said Adrian.

"Adrian I can't claim to know what your going through only you could ever know that after all me, the triplets, and Michael we all had a siblings and family while you grew up with your godmother and in a society where showing weaknesses was not allowed but if she does want a family as much as you I'm sure she will be happy to be with you again." said Helen Adrian just hugged Helen.

"Thanks Helen." said Adrian.

The rest of their group came in and took their seat Regina between Helen and Adrian and Michael between the twins.

 **A few hours later**

They had finally arrived at the school and were changed into their robes the friends went to the carriages Adrian seeing the Thestrals and having always seen them since he witnessed the death of his mother when he was a kid.

They all took their seats at the Gryffindor Table and and Mcgonagall brought the first years in Adrian saw his little sister Harriet.

The sorting hat started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat finished its song and Mcgonagall started calling up students first calling Hermione Granger, Adrian guessed this was Helens younger sister Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor.

Next up was Draco Malfoy who went to slytherin Adrian looked towards Lucretia wondering if this was her younger brother she made eye contact with him and just gave what looked like a pained nod.

Next was Susan Bones who went to Hufflepuff, then Terry Boot who went to Ravenclaw, next was Veronica Weasley who came to Gryffindor with her siblings finally next was Harriet the hat took some time to sort her like Adrian two years before.

 **With Harriette**

"Hmmm another Potter and you're just as difficult as the last one I sorted two years ago you have courage, not a bad mind, loyalty, and more cunning and ambition then the Malfoy I just sorted, but where to put you." said the hat.

"Not slytherin, not Slytherin." mumbled Harrie.

"Not Slytherin you know another Potter two years ago told me not to put him there but his reasoning was that a good Slytherin goes to the snake pit but a better Slytherin can hide amongst any other house especially its rival house Gryffindor, and like him Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness no doubt about that." said the hat.

"Anything but Slytherin." said Harrie.

"No better be Gryffindor." said the Hat.

 **Back with Adrian**

Adrian couldn't help but smile he and his sister were in the same house but he was also worried if he needed to he had no viable way to avoid her people called him the prince of Gryffindor after all so she was bound to have heard of him eventually.

Harrie sat next to Percy, and Veronica several people down from him.

 **With Harrie**

"Veronica the hat mentioned it sorted another Potter two years ago but I always thought I was an orphan do you think it's possible I have family out there?" asked Harrie to her best friend.

"Two years ago when my older brothers and sister Fred, George, and Regina came back from their first year they said they met the second lost Potter according to our parents story the night your parents died their were two of you, you and an older sibling named Adrian Dumbledore supposably separated you two from each other to protect you two from the dark lords followers rumor is he went traveling with his godmother and wasn't seen again till two years ago for his first year here my siblings and the rest of Gryffindor have taken to calling him the prince of Gryffindor." said Veronica.

Harrie started looking up and down the table looking for anyone who looked like her and she saw a boy about thirteen years old and he looked exactly like she would think a male version of her looked like only his hair wasn't black more like a red color so dark it could pass for black and green eyes exactly like hers.

Their meal was eventually finished and they sang the school song they were allowed to use their favorite tune and they were sent to their dorm rooms.

The first years were first in line and Harrie looked behind her at the third year she believed was Adrian her so called lost brother.

At this point she didn't know what to think of him did he know she was placed with the Dursley's did he care for her she needed to know even if it meant cornering him in the common room.

Arriving at a portrait of the fat lady Percy gave the password and the Gryffindors all went inside the older years either going up to their rooms or sitting down in front of the fire place Harrie saw her possible sibling sit in a chair with Veronicas three twin siblings, a boy who looked like Neville Longbottom, and a girl who looked like Hermione Granger.

After Percy finished explaining everything she walked over to the dark red head who was reading a book from the title it looked Greek.

"I want to speak with you." said Harrie.

The group look towards the boy like he was their leader and he looked up from his book and closed it.

"Ok follow me." said Adrian.

Harrie followed him up the boys dorm and they went to the third years boys dorm "what do you want to know?" asked Adrian.

"Are you Adrian Potter my older brother?" asked Harrie.

The red head just smiled at her and said "hello Mikrí aderfí." said Adrian.

"What does that mean?" asked Harrie.

"Its greek for little sister I was raised in Sparta for the last decade or so I'm sorry I was never there for you though Dumbledore wouldn't tell me and my godmother where you were he said it was for your own safety which if I think where he put you is where he put you I'd say is total bullshit, if he put you with our aunt then you were probably better off living with a death eater family." said Adrian.

"He did put me with the Dursley's Adrian and they've abused me since then please big brother don't let me go back." said Harrie diving into her brothers chest and started crying.

"I won't I promise Mikrí aderfí." said Adrian and he was going to stand by that promise.

Adrian took Harrie back down stairs when she stopped crying and she went to sleep Adrian though had something else to do he used an illusion spell that bent the lights and darkness around him to render him invisible and made his way to Dumbledore's office it wouldn't be the first time he did this he did it multiple times over the last couple of years mostly to find out where his sister was.

He arrived at the gargoyle gave the password and went upstairs and barged into the door.

"Ah mr Potter I figured you'd be up here after seeing your younger sister again now tell me what can I do for you this year." said Dumbledore

"I won't my sister to live with me and Morgana from now on I don't want her to go back to muggles who abuse her." said Adrian.

"Now, now Mr. Potter I'm sure that it wasn't that bad." said Dumbledore

"I hugged her for the first time in ten years just a few minutes ago, I could feel her ribs she's several inches shorter than the smallest first year while Potters and Evans have always been taller than average, and she was eating like she hadn't seen seen food in weeks at dinner." said Adrian.

"Adrian my boy surely you exaggerate you have no proof that, that's whats happening…" Dumbledore was saying.

"I will exert my authority as Lord of House Potter and take her guardianship into my own hands Dumbledore." said Adrian and he left for his common room to write a letter to the goblins to allow him to become her guardian.


End file.
